OS Harry Potter
by sable77
Summary: Petits OS sur Harry Potter, l'univers, les personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling... Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes.
1. Chapter 1

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés la ?

Après tant d'années, juste une lettre, une simple lettre de son cousin, Dudley, qui l'avertissait de la mort d'une voisine, Mme Figgs , d'une crise cardiaque…

Un bref pot de l'amitié chez les dursley avait succéder a l'enterrement, reunissant les amis et proches de leur vielles voisine, cracmole méconnus de la plupart…

Mais alors qu'ils quittaient le salon, accompagnés des trois Dursley, Petunia voulant toujours donner le change, le regard vert de Ginny tomba par hasard sur quelque chose sous l'escalier, une porte, une petite porte fermé par un petit cadenas de métal

Elle ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'elle voyait, puis elle se figeât, la main toujours tendus vers la porte, comme suspendus dans le temps, puis son visage se ferma et la colère fit étinceler ses yeux…

Harry suivis son regards et tenta de désamorcera ce qui, il le sentais, aller se declencher dans les toutes prochaines secondes

« Ginny vient s'il te plait » murmura t il d'une voix qu'il espérait apte a calmer la rancoeur qu'il sentait bouillir en son épouse, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutât pas et avança d'un pas, ses yeux vert flamboyaient d'un éclats vengeur quand elle sortis sa baguette d'un geste si brusque que Pétunia fis un petit bond en arrière, Dudley serra la mâchoire et l'habituel veine de l'oncle Vernon palpita a sa tempe

Le sortilège informulé produisis un bang retentissant, envoyant la porte du placards heurté le mur avec un fracas assourdissant, Ginny prononça « Accio » d'une voix glacée et le cadenas vint se poser dans sa main tendue…

Le regard vrillé sur le visage épouvanté de la tante, Ginny s'approcha lentement, la dominant de toute sa taille, ce fut à peine un murmure mais il contenais tout le mépris du monde « C'est quoi ça ? »

Livide Petunia regardait sans le voir le petit objet de métal, ses lèvres tremblante comme si elle allait pleurer, ou vomir…

La Gryffondor ne s'attendant à aucune réponse intelligible, poursuivis, haussant a peine la voix « Comment a tu oser, Pétunia, il est ton neveux, ton sang coule dans ses veines … Le fils de ta petite sœur ! »

Mrs Dursley recula en chancelant, incapable de prononcer une parole, fixant Ginny dont la colère froide la glaçais jusqu'au fond de son cœur avec la force d'un coup de poignard…

« Lily Evans, ta sœur, Pétunia Dursley, celle qui a sacrifié sa vie et a préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre dans un monde ou lui, Harry, son fils, serait absent… »

Des larmes étaient apparu dans le regards brouillé de la femme, le ton de Ginny devient étrangement doux, presque compatissant, mais ses paroles plongèrent sa vis-à-vis dans un effrois mortel

« Je te fait peur, je le vois bien… Je ne suis pourtant que sa femme, et dans quelques secondes, je disparaitrais a jamais de ta vie ! Sache cependant, que si elle n'est pas revenus hanté la terre sous forme spectrale, ta sœur dois t'attendre impatiemment dans l'au-delà, je le serais aussi, a moin… »

Vernon du soutenir sa femme qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, le teint plus pale que jamais, la sorcière finis d'une voix chuchotante mais parfaitement audible

« J'espère que ta réponse, à ta petite sœur Lily, sera un peu plus convaincante »

Ginny lâcha le cadenas comme s'il était venimeux et celui-ci tomba sur le sol dans un tintement aigu qui fit sursauter les trois Dursleys, leurs regards se figèrent sur la pièce de métal alors que la main de Ginny se referma plus fort sur le bras de Harry, elle pivota dans un froissement de robe et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres…


	2. Chapter 2

Dans les collines surplombant le petit village de Loutry St Chaspoule, une maison biscornu est plongée dans un profond silence, dans une chambre sous les combles, une très vieille sorcière, plus que centenaire, se meurt ...

Une jeune femme assise sur le bord du lit regarde avec douceur son ailleule, elle ne peut rien contre l'inéluctable, les ans ont fini par rattraper Hermione Granger-Weasley, celle ci se mets à parler d'une voix rauque abîme par l'age

-Ne soit pas triste, Zoey, ma chère petite fille, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, comme le disais un vieil ami, pour un esprit équilibré elle n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus ...

Celle ci tente courageusement de sourire, mais ses yeux sont humides des larmes qu'elle retient ...

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir écouter les divagations d'une vieille impotente, j'ai une mission pour toi, et il faut que tu réussisse ce que je vais te demander, promets le moi ...

Zoey se penche sur sa grand mère et murmure "Je ferais tout ce que tu me dira, demande moi, que veux tu je fasse pour t'aider?"

Hermione plonge tendrement son regard dans celui de sa petite fille, prends une grande inspiration douloureuse et commence ...

"Quand vous me mettrez en terre, avec mon maris, dis leur ..."

Une hésitation, vat elle reveler son secret le plus enfouis et le mieux gardé, devant les grand yeux interrogateur qui la scrute, elle sait qu'elle ne peut plus reculer, elle sait que si elle renonce maintenant jamais elle n'aura l'âme en paix. .

"Dis leur , que je veux que ce soit mon vrais nom de jeune fille qui soit lié à mon nom de femme mariée" ...

Zoey reste sans voix, déglutis et baisse des yeux, hoche la tête pour nié ce qu'elle entends

-Grand mère ...

Une détermination sans faille brûlée pourtant en son ancêtre, la même qui lui a permis de vaincre chaque obstacle que la vie lui aura mis en travers de sa route, de celles de ses amis ...

Alors sa petite fille, sans cacher son trouble demande "Qui a tu ete, pourquoi maintenant?"

"Je suis née il y a plus d'un siècle, un 19 septembre, en 1979, mes parents sont morts assassinés deux ans plus tards, mais très peu de personne ont su que Lily et James Potter ont eus ne fille...

Ma mère, ton arrière-grand-mère, Zoey, était une grande sorcière, une potioniste talentueuse et une devineresse, elle savait qu'ils seraient trahis et tué ... "

-Harry Potter, était mon oncle?

Zoey ne vaut plus taire, c'etais trop d'un coup, elle se leva et fis les cents dans la chambre:

"Oui, ma petite fille, c'étais ton oncle, et il ne savait pas, ceux qui savaient sont mort il y a longtemps ..."

-Pourquoi?

Hermione souris douloureusement

"La prophétie, l'un ne peut vivre sous l'autre survie ... La protection de Lily du a son sacrifice ... Si Harry n'est pas mort dans la soirée de la bataille de Poudlard, ce n 'est pas seulement parce que Voldemort avait une baguette mal aquise ni parce que son sort a tué le fragment d'âme en lui mais parce que j'étais vivante, le sang de lily, le pouvoir de l'amour n'est pas qu 'une jolis idée ...

J'étais sa protectrice, invisible aux yeux du plus grand nombre et surtout du mage noir "

«En juillet est bien né un enfant que le seigneur des tenebres a marqué comme son égal, mais qui a un pouvoir que le seigneur des tenebres ignore, et il ignora mon existence jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment ou un expelliarmus repoussa un avada kedavra ... "

Zoey posa sur sa grand mère un regard emplis de compassion "mais tu ne lui a pas dis, ensuite, jamais?"

Ce fut un chuchotement à peine audible "je préférais être une amie près plutôt qu'une soeur qu'il aurais pu hair pour avoir gardé un tel secrets ..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aucun de ces OS n'est lié, cependant j'aime particulièrement la théorie du lien fraternel et je compte l'exploiter dans plusieurs histoires ! Si vous trouvez mon écriture trop… Hasardeuse, vous pouvez vous proposer comme bêta pas de soucis !**

C'etais un jour d'octobre glacé ou de lourds nuages donnaient une couleur anthracite au lac, le vent faisait ployer les arbres et voler les dernières feuilles mortes…

Une femme attendaient patiemment a la lisière de la forêt interdite, son regards émeraude fixait les nuée sans les voir, insensible aux éléments tels une statue de pierre

Soudain une silhouette surgis du néant, tournoya sur elle-même et s'immobilisa, interloquée, une expression de stupeur sur le visage elle détailla chaque trait de son ainée…

« Bonjour, ma chère enfant »

La jeune fille resta plusieurs secondes sans voix, puis murmura un « Bonjour », la sorcière s'avança vers elle

« N'ai pas peur, le professeur MacGonagall ne t'a pas attirer dans un piège, ce n'est pas une mangemort, et moi non plus… »

L'adolescente avala sa salive et dis « Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes Lily Potter, MacGonagall m'a dit de remonté jusqu'en 1981, mais je n'aurais jamais songé que… »

Lily souris avec douceur « Me rencontrer ? Ou plus précisément que je demanderais a cette chère professeur de faire venir Hermione Granger grâce à un retourneur de temps plutôt que mon propre fils ? »

Sortant sa baguette, elle murmura une formule « souvient toi, Hermione, souvient toi qui tu est »…

« Maman ? »

Les lèvres de Lily tremblèrent mais sa voix était ferme quand elle acquiesça « Oui, oui et je suis désoler, pour tout ce qui vas arriver dans dix ans a présent, je suis si navré ma petite fille de ne pouvoir t'élever comme je le devrais… »

Hermione ne put résister une minute de plus et se precipita dans les bras de sa mère en la serrant le plus fort possible, elle se souvenait, par flash, un berceaux, une chambre bleu pastel aux delicates peintures de papillon et de licornes, sa mère Lily la berçant tendrement contre elle, son père, James , lui donnant a manger a la petite cuillère tandis que sur un profond fauteuil rouge et or, Lily donnait un biberon a son frère cadet, Harry…

Sa mère l'entoura de la chaleur de ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crane comme quand elle était bébé et qu'elle pleurait…

« Ma fille, il faudra que tu sois forte, les années qui s'annoncent seront difficile pour toi, pour ton frère, pour votre génération, mais vous triompherez, Voldemort mourra de la main même de sa dernière victime … »

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et murmura « comment le sait tu ? »

« Cette année, tu a pris énormément d'option, tu en abandonnera certaines, la divination par exemple, mais tu en gardera une qui se nomme l'Arithmancie, c'est un peu de ma faute, je sais déchiffrer l'avenir, et je pense que tu as ce dons aussi, je sais que demain, James et moi mourrons, je sais que Harry deviendra célèbre et sera surnommé Le Survivant… Ecoute moi attentivement Hermione, il y a une prophétie, une prophétie qui dis que seul ton frère viendra a bout du seigneur des ténèbres… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, incrédule, elle parlait a sa mère, sa mère qui serai morte le lendemain soir , jour de Halloween…

« Et quoi que tu fasse, quelque soit ton envie d'aider ton frère, tes amis, tu dois rester vivante, le monstre qui déchirera notre famille à créer des abominations pour échapper à la mort, une horreur sans nom mutilant ainsi son âme et il a acquis une puissance hors du commun, mais il existe une autre forme de magie, si il est possible de sauvegarder son âme en commettant un meurtre, il est possible également de sauver une personne qu'on aime par un sacrifice, est ce que tu comprends ? »

Hermione agrippa les bras de Lily et se mis à parler à toute vitesse « tu n'es pas obligé de mourir pour cela, il suffirait de… »

Sa mère la fit taire d'un regard « Il n'y a qu'une façons de combattre ce type de magie noire, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, quand je mourrais, et je vais mourir, la magie qui en résultera sera assez puissante pour que Voldemort ne puisse touché Harry sans en ressentir une brulure cuisante, et il ne pourra pas le tuer, il ne pourra pas parce que je serai morte pour le sauver, et que toi, sa sœur tu est vivante, tu es mon sang, mon sacrifice coule dans tes veines, comme dans les siennes… »

Lily regardais intensément sa fille « Quand il se dressera devant la mort elle-même, dans ces bois, d'ici 16 ans, Voldemort lui lancera un Avada Kedavra qu'il prendra de plein fouet, alors il survivra et tuera le seigneur des ténébres à condition que toi sa sœur, tu sois vivante, tu est ce qui le gardera en vie envers et contre tout… »

Hermione l'interrompis « que dois-je faire, qui suis-je, qui sont ces gens qui m'ont élevé ? »

« Tu es une sorcière talentueuse, voilà qui tu est, je sais que tu est amis avec ton frère, parce que j'ai laissé assez de souvenir dans ton inconscient pour que tu soit attiré vers lui, les gens qui t'ont élevés sont de très gentils moldues qui cherchait a adopté une petite orpheline, ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que c'est moi qui les aient choisis pour t'élever quand tu n'avais qu'un an et demis… »

Après une pose Lily poursuivis d'une voix douce « tu dois rester vivante, c'est tout ce que tu a a faire, essaye de le protéger autant que faire se peut, mais si tu est tuée alors… »

La voix de Lily s'éteignis et son regards plongea dans celui de sa fille, elles s'étreignirent longuement, enfin la mère pris le retourneur de temps de sa fille, la fixant avec intensité comme pour memoriser chacun de ses traits et fit faire douze grands tour au sablier, Hermione s'evanouis dans le neant…

Lily resta penchée sur l'ombre qui venait de disparaitre et laissa couler les larmes trop longtemps contenus, elle aurait tant voulus dire encore, mais pour que tout se réalise, elle devait se taire…

Enfin après un long moment, elle tourna les talons, quittant a grandes enjambée le parc de Poudlard quand, une silhouette s'approcha d'elle…

Une grande femme svelte aux cheveux crépus, aux yeux marron comme James, a la démarche assuré qui lui sourit avec émotion

« Mère »…

Lily regarda sa fille et un sourire identique éclaira son visage,

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, sans venir te dire que… »

« Que ton sacrifice n'a pas été vain, nous avons réussis, tout c'est déroulé comme tu l'avait prévus… »

Hermione sortis sa main de sa poche et lui tendis une photos animé sur laquelle un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffé et aux yeux verts tenais contre lui une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts étincelant de bonheur, la sorcière serrais contre elle un petit garçon de deux ans tandis qu'au premier plan un enfant jouait avec un balais miniature, a côté Hermione se tenais près de son maris qui posait amoureusement sa main sur son ventre arrondis…

« Harry a épousé Ginny Weasley, ils ont eus deux garçons, James Sirius l'ainé et Albus son cadet, nous venons d'apprendre que Ginny attends un troisième enfant qui se nommera Lily Potter »…

« Mon maris Ron et moi avons eus une fille, Rose »…

Incapable d'articuler un mot l'heureuse grand-mère serra sa fille contre elle

« Maman, quand je partirais, ne m'attends pas, je ne reviendrais pas, je ne reviendrais pas parce que je ne veux pas que tu soit la a attendre, n'ai crainte, tu ne ratera aucune rencontre »


End file.
